This invention relates to a connector for mobile lighting fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector which provides for convenient plug-in connect and disconnect of single or multiple fixture arrangements, thereby eliminating hard wiring of the fixtures and consequent immobility thereof.
There has recently been an increased demand for non-permanently mounted fixtures, both in industry and for home use. The present invention provides a means whereby a fixture or multiple fixtures can be connected to or disconnected from the power source by a releasable connector. This facilitates changes in the type of fixtures if this becomes desirable because of changes in the use of various lighted areas.
Furthermore, to control the use of energy, it has become a normal practice, in both commercial and private installations, to provide a number of electrical switches for any large array of lighting fixtures. Each switch is wired to control predetermined ones of the fixtures in the array. Thus, for example, a low-lighting situation can be accomplished by wiring one switch to a checkerboard-connected pattern of lights or to every third light in adjacent rows. To turn on all of the lights would require all of the switches to be thrown. Various patterns can be wired to each switch, depending upon the lighting needs at various times. In order to change the array of lights controlled by each switch, it is necessary to have an electrician disconnect the hard wiring and rearrange or rewire the array. This can be a particularly great problem when, as is usual, fluorescent lighting fixtures are paired together with only one of the pair, that is, the so-called master, having the necessary ballast to trigger the fluorescent tubes, while the other of the pair (the so-called slave) requires that it be wired to a master unit for operation. If for some reason it becomes desirable to control the master and the slave unit by different switches, the slave unit will have to be rewired to a new master unit for operation. This, again, requires that the hard wiring be opened and the array be reconnected as required.
Additionally, lighting fixtures which are removably connected in place produce certain major advantages. In addition to increasing the ease of removal, installation, or relocation, these fixtures are treated as furniture for tax purposes, rather than as permanent fixtures, and thereby provide increased benefits attendant this type of tax treatment.
Although connectors for making removable connections are known, they suffer from a number of disadvantages which make their use with lighting fixture arrays impractical. To be practical for use with an array of lighting fixtures, a connector should be capable of handling at least five or six separate circuits and still be able to pass through a standard access hole normally found in lighting fixtures. The connector should be polarized to ensure proper mating between the power conductors and the various fixtures. Prior polarized devices, capable of being adapted to handle five or six circuits while maintaining the size considerations necessary to fit through a standard access hole (normally 7/8 inch), are unknown. In addition, known polarized connector designs have separate male and female plug connector portions, requiring that an inventory of both connector portions be available for use for interconnection with existing wiring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector construction which can accommodate a plurality of circuits within a connector construction capable of fitting through a standard access opening in an electrical fixture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector which is hermaphroditic and polarized. That is, the present invention provides a connector which contains both male and female portions which can be easily adapted to mate with another identical connector and only in one orientation.